


Needing Comfort/ Getting Comfort

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awesome Greg Lestrade, Caring Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Non-binary Mycroft, Nonbinary Character, POV Mycroft Holmes, Trans Male Character, Trans Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: A continuation of the last story. Mycroft tries to explain but complications arise.





	Needing Comfort/ Getting Comfort

Humming softly into his ear I feel myself drift while sinking further into his arms, knowing that I am safe here, that nothing can harm me while he holds me. Breathing deeply, I sigh heavily in contentment, feeling all of my worries, thoughts and the outside just melt away til it’s just me and him. All alone in the world, just the two of us. 

“Hey” I hear him whisper into the silence of the room, “Care to share? Huh darling?” 

“Mmmmm.... I’m good” He huffs a laugh into my neck, which makes me shiver with nervous energy. 

“Come on Love, you know you can tell me anything and I won’t judge” 

“I know you won’t but.... I’ve kept this side of myself secret for so long as most people don’t understand, and I know you’re not most people but it’s difficult to finally say it aloud!” I find myself starting to breathe a little faster and heart beat a little harder, knowing that I’m entering the beginning of an anxiety attack, so I cling tighter to his shoulders and push my face harder into his neck, trying to gain back some of the comfort I had a moment ago. 

“Okay, alright, shush it’s going to be okay. Breathe for me sweetheart!” he calmly presses his lips to my forehead and then starts to scatter them around the parts of my face and head he can reach. “Baby, it’s okay, no rush. Just take more time and calm Love, just calm....”

**Author's Note:**

> Not all trans and nonbinary people experience the things the same way, these are just some of my own inner thoughts and how i think this might turn out if it happened to me. no offense meant to anyone.


End file.
